thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Mangrove
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Do not use this tribute without her permission. ---- Name: '''Robin Mangrove '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Birthday: TBA Star Sign: TBA Sexual orientation: Heterosexual Height: 5'4" Weight: 106lbs Weapons: '''Blowgun, poison '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Reaped '''Motive for Winning: '''To help her father figure lead a better life, free from poverty. Appearance See picture. Personality Robin is an introverted and quiet girl, preferring to be by herself as she has a hard time talking to others. However, once she gets to know someone and becomes comfortable with them, she will be kind and friendly towards them. She is loyal to those who she trusts, such as her father figure, who she feels indebted to. '''TBA Backstory Robin was born in District 7. Her biological father was a businessman from the Capitol, who was known for being a philanderer. His occupation forced him to travel frequently throughout the nation. It's because of this that he would meet women from different districts and have intimate relationships with them. Some of these encounters resulted in pregnancies. As soon as he discovered that the women he was with were pregnant, he would leave whatever district he was in, never to be seen by the women again. Robin's mother decided to keep the baby. However, she didn't have the money to look after a child. When Robin was born, her mother gave her to the workers of the district's orphanage and left, also never to be seen again. As both of her parents left her before she was even a one year old, she never got to know them (nor did she have any interest in finding them as she grew up). Robin spent the next three years in the orphanage. She was an adventurous child, spending most of her time outdoors and taking in the district's natural beauty. Whenever the children were allowed to play, she would immediately run towards the trees surrounding the building and climb them. She usually played alone, as she had a hard time talking to others. The children of the orphanage attended the school associated with it. The quality of this school wasn't as great as the schools that the children of the district's elite attended, but it was safe, clean and had adequate resources to cover a wide range of subjects, including those that would prepare the children for when they became eligible for the Hunger Games later on in life. Robin's best subjects (outside of the traditional subjects such as maths and science) were plant knowledge and problem solving. A cause of concern for the workers, in regards to Robin, was how she barely ate. The orphanage served the children portions that were appropriately-sized for their age, but Robin would barely visit the dining hall. When she did, she would only eat minimal amounts of food. The workers attempted various methods in order to get Robin to eat more, but she would refuse each time. Therefore, she became underweight. TBA Relationships Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: '''Stealth, climbing, resourcefulness, poison/plant knowledge '''Weaknesses: '''Lack of strength, most forms of combat, social situations Performances in Games The 98th Hunger Games by Fahlcan' *'District represented: '7 *'Training score: '7 *'Odds: '14-1 *'Allies: 'Driff Vandalance (9) *'Kills: '3 (District 10 Male, Kris Jones (1), Zane Onyebuchi (5)) *'Cause of death: 'N/A *'Placing: '1st out of 24 (Victor) *'Notes: 'Had a showmance with Driff that later turned into a genuine romance. She appeared in the sequel, The 99th Hunger Games, as a mentor. Etymology A robin is a small bird that typically has a red or reddish breast. The most famous robin is the European robin, which is part of the Old World flycatchers group (''Muscicapidae family), but there are robins in other families, such as the American robin (Turdidae family) and the Australasian robins of the ''Petroicidae ''family. *In the modern era, Robin is a unisex name of Old French and Old Germanic origins. However, it was traditionally only a masculine name. The meaning of the name Robin is "fame-bright". Mangrove trees are trees with roots which are above the ground. They grow along coasts or on the banks of large rivers in countries with warm climates. Trivia *Robin's appearance picture was previously used for Vanna Pearson. *Her information has been changed, as well as expanded on a lot more since her first submission into a Games. Category:Females Category:Victors Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped